Quatervois
by Emoti0nallyUnavailablE
Summary: The feelings were muted, but the thoughts remained. Being married to Hermione Granger is exquisitely painful. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: This story was inspired by "Being Mrs. Malfoy."**

"God, how I ricochet between certainties and doubts."

\- Sylvia Path

My wife is brilliant. Most days, I feel a fool in comparison.

My wife is the brightest witch of our generation, as such I never expected her to be a housewife, but I also never expected to see her so rarely.

Hermione chose the noblest profession there ever was; she became a healer. It is thus only natural that she would be devoted to her work. She spends more nights at the hospital than she does at home, but I would never resent her for it. How could I ever blame her for saving lives instead of having dinner?

She was married to her work before she ever accepted my proposal. But before affecting our marriage, it was affecting her health, and that worried me more than anything. One night, after three days of not seeing her, I finally confronted her.

I like to think that it was my rhetoric that finally convinced her to let her guard down, but it was most likely due to the fatigue of her three consecutive sleepless nights. She gave in a few minutes into the argument.

"The reason I work so much is because I'm trying to help save as many lives as I can," She explained while rubbing her tired eyes. "It somehow makes me feel like it makes up for the ones I could not save during the war."

I took her in my arms and held her as tightly as I could.

"Hermione, you cannot keep doing this to yourself," I said softly. "You did your best to save as many as you could, and that's all anyone could ask for."

She snuggled her face against my neck, slightly trembling.

"I just wish I could have saved _her_." She mumbled between two sniffles.

I didn't dare ask whom she was referring to; the list of possibilities was endless.

Hermione took measures to reduce her workload. After that night, she came back home everyday, even if it was for only a couple of hours.

I never mentioned the subject again. I understood that though the war was over, it had left deep scars in us all.

When it came to _my_ war demons, instead of fight I chose flight. Quite literally.

I became a professional Quidditch player. Being in the air helps me forget all the problems left on the ground. I am fairly certain half of my teammates who fought the war feel the same.

When we first married, Hermione came religiously to every game. But a couple of years ago, right after recruitment season she suddenly stopped coming altogether.

I remember having breakfast together the day after they announced the new recruits.

"How did recruitments go? " She asked as she took a sip of her coffee. "Do you like your new teammates?"

"I can't really say yet," I replied. "One of them is a former Slytherin."

"And?" She insisted.

"Well it's quite obvious isn't it?" I said with a smile. "I must go or I risk to be late, but the list of new players is in the newspaper if you're curious."

I gave her a quick kiss and rushed through the door to apparate. That night, I came back to a silent home. Hermione was probably working a late shift. As I was making myself a cup of tea to relax from a long day of training, I spotted the Daily prophet crumbled in the trash.

She never attended a game after that. Still, I always place tickets on her nightstand in the hope that one day, she will come home, take them, and come see me play again.

As our second anniversary was approaching, I decided to surprise Hermione by organizing a party to celebrate the occasion with our friends and family.

Since I knew nothing about flower arrangements or catering services, I requested the help of Hermione's only lady best friend – Ginny.

Ginny accepted to help me under two conditions: Provide the funds and stay out of her way. I was happy to oblige.

That was until it led to an awkward encounter three days later, when my Slytherin teammate approached me in the locker room with an invitation in his hand.

"The whole team received an invitation to your anniversary party," He said. "I'm going to assume I was either invited by mistake or because it'd be awkward if I were the only member of the team to be omitted."

"Ginny sent the invites," I explained as I put my broom back in the locker.

"That explains it," he replied. "But not to worry, I won't be attending."

I stared at him for a second contemplating the issue. We only ever spoke when absolutely necessary, and never outside of the field. My role in the war was known by all and I was of course considered a traitor within the pure-blood community. However, it was true that during the war, he was one of the few Slytherin to stay neutral and sit out the war making him equally as traitorous to his pure blood. The war had taught to let go of old feuds and grudges. It would be wrong to leave him out; I knew Hermione would disapprove. I know her to be kind and forgiving no matter the predicament.

"No, you should come," I said. "Hermione believes the best in people, she would be happy to see that we have put our differences aside."

"I am not sure she would be happy to see _me,_" he said.

I remembered all the hurtful names and evil games the Slytherin used time and time against muggle borns in Hogwarts. Hermione was always the main target.

"Hermione is not one to hold grudges, she is the most forgiving person I've ever known," I said. I would know; I gave her so much heartache during our years at Hogwarts, before I finally professed my love.

He looked at me for a moment, his eyes looking beyond me and suddenly full of sorrow.

"She _did_ try to save my mother's life during the war," He declared.

I stopped tying my shoes surprised by his declaration. I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. I didn't really know what to say. In an attempt to change the conversation, I pointed out the baby blue bracelet he always wore.

"Seriously mate, what's with the bracelet?_" _

He suddenly froze and seemed uncomfortable.

"It's a lucky charm," he explained.

"I hate to break it to you, but it's very _feminine. _ Maybe you should get a new lucky charm."

He smiled slightly and turned away to face his locker.

"You should come to the party," I said as I walked out of the locker room. But as I apparated back to my home, the image of the bracelet wouldn't leave my mind. It had three letters and a date written on it: BB July 24th. Something about it gave me a sense of déjà vu.

The day of our anniversary party, Ginny explained that my sole role was to distract Hermione.

I took her out to an early dinner in one of her favorite restaurants, while Ginny prepared the house for the festivities. We spent a delightful time enjoying our meals together, but it was too early to make it back home. Ginny made it very clear not show up before 8pm sharp. Being that the restaurant was only six blocks away from home, I convinced Hermione to walk instead of apparate in an attempt to waste some time.

"I can't believe we have been together for two years already," she said as she put her arm around mine and snuggled closer to me.

"And to think that you ran away when I proposed to you," I joked as I led her up the stairs to our front door.

I proposed to Hermione on a hot summer evening. We had been dating for only a few months, but my love for her was finally so clear that I decided it was time for us to be joined in matrimony. So I got down on one knee and poured my heart out.

However, my heartfelt speech was followed by a long silence.

"This is when you say yes, Hermione," I said nervously, fear of rejection filling every corner of my heart and mind.

She looked at me with sad eyes, and leaned towards me.

"I want to. Truly, I want to say yes," she replied. "But give me some time to think. Just one week to clear my head."

At first, disappointment and devastation were all I could fathom. However, I knew Hermione was calculating. She has a huge heart, but an even bigger brain. I could picture her making a list of pros and cons.

She disappeared for a week, and then came back with a beautiful tan and an affirmative yes. We got married three months later, I was so ecstatic that she said yes that I never even wondered what she did that week. Not until today.

I stopped in front of our front door and looked at Hermione. Her hair was blowing in the autumn wind, and her eyes were sparkling with brilliance.

"I'm curious, what was the name of that beach you went to the week you disappeared to before accepting my marriage proposal?" I asked.

She tensed for a moment, her eyes diverting from my gaze.

"Blue Beach in France," She said as she opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Our living room was fully decorated and crammed with people.

"Happy anniversary, love" I whispered in Hermione's ear.

She smiled, thanked me and gave me a small kiss before she made her way through the crowd of people who all wanted to give her a hug and a word of congratulations.

Near the fireplace, I spotted one of my teammates and made my way towards him.

"I didn't think you'd come," I said.

He didn't seem to have heard me; his eyes were focused on one of the pictures on the fireplace. I followed his gaze to the frame; it was one of Hermione's. The picture was that of a beautiful beach, which I assumed now must be Blue Beach. I looked closely at the picture, at the bottom right corner was written: BB July 24th

I looked away from the picture then at my Slytherin teammate. Blond, tall and still wearing the same bracelet: BB July 24th.

Across the room, Hermione was starring at us, under a huge banner that read: "Happy Two Year Anniversary Ron and Hermione!"

I, Ronald Weasley, always knew I shared my wife's love with her work.

I never thought I was sharing it with Draco Malfoy too.

All of a sudden, everything clicked into place.

My wife is brilliant. She _did_ make a fool out of me.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this story, review? :) **


End file.
